


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 4 - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Frankie Valli





	

"Mister Hummel-Anderson?" Debbie, Kurt's favourite nurse, peaked into his room. "There's a surprise waiting for you in the entertaining room."  
  
At the mention of the place, Kurt looked from his book at her. She was smiling, so with a sigh he put the book on the table and stood up. Debbie was by his side immediately, helping him to sit on his wheelchair. After years of performing on Broadway scenes, his legs weren't in the best condition. But what 85 years old person hadn't had problems with walking?  
  
"What did he do this time?" He asked, while they walked toward elevator.  
  
"I have no idea what are you talking about" Debbie answered, grinning. Kurt just shook his head.  
  
Once in the entertainment room, he saw other people, gathered around on benches and chairs. In the middle of the circle stood an elderly man. Dressed in his best suit, with a bright red bowtie around his neck and a halo of white curls on top of his head, he waited, leaning on his can. When he saw Kurt alongside his audience, he smiled brightly.  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and music started playing.  
  
_"You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
  
_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right_  
_I need you baby, to warm the lonely night_  
_I love you baby, trust me when I say_  
_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_  
_And let me love you baby, let me love you"_  
  
Blaine bowed and waved at some of the women starring at him adoringly. Then he walked to Kurt, whom stood up and hugged his husband.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, my love" Blaine whispered.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." 


End file.
